


A Knight, A King, A Pirate.

by tinycrown



Series: adored characters: anduin [9]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinycrown/pseuds/tinycrown
Summary: This was too cute to pass up writing...
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Taelia Fordragon/Anduin Wrynn
Series: adored characters: anduin [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1221878
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	A Knight, A King, A Pirate.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mockingpanems](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mockingpanems/gifts).



Flynn was trying very,  _ very  _ hard to hold back his laughter. 

Taelia laid on the opposite side of the slumbering king in his arms, shoving her hands over his to wrap her arms around him, but Flynn wasn’t budging. He palmed the small of Anduin’s back and tugged him against his chest, sticking his tongue out at the knight giving him a tired glare. Despite it being early in the morning, she wasn’t groggy at all- having to train so early or be ready for guard duty. Luckily it was her week off, and she opted to spend time with her two best friends to relax. 

“Flynn, let me hold him! You’ve been hogging him for the past two days-”

_ “I’ve  _ done nothing, he simply gravitates towards me. That’s not my fault.” Flynn replied, quieting immediately as Anduin’s elbow slid over his arm as he shifted in his sleep, pressing his face into his neck. His scarred, warm hand settled on Flynn’s bicep as Anduin sighed, snoring lightly before falling back into slumber.

“I don’t know what he sees in you. You always smell like fish.” Taelia retorted snootily, shifting closer to Anduins back and setting her chin on his shoulder. She cocked her brow and pursed her lips, her toe poking his calf. 

“You always smell like sweat.” Flynn shot back, arm tightening around his back as he grinned at her angry face. Taelia was always so easy to get a reaction out of- she knew he was joking. Of course she did. But, it didn’t stop her from getting mad at the insinuation. 

They both fell silent and looked over at Anduin as he mumbled in his sleep, his eyes squinted but closed. There were bags hanging under them, making his face look more gaunt and exhausted than he seemed to appear when he was awake. His brows furrowed and then his eyes fluttered open, blue irises seeming so dark compared to how they looked in the light.

He focused up at Flynn and then looked over to Taelia, and a sweet smile graced his face as he reached down and grasped Taelia’s callused hand in his own. 

“You two are _very_ warm,” he nuzzled his nose against Flynn’s bearded chin, and then snorted, “and _very_ loud,” He pressed a kiss to his collar and squeezed Taelia’s hand. “Don’t worry, Flynn, you don’t smell like fish,” he paused, feeling his chest vibrate with laughter, then looked up at him, “at least- not anymore.” 

Taelia snorted and laughed, squeezing Anduin tight as she kissed his cheek. 

“Can we tuck under then? My legs are freezing!” 

“Maybe you should wear pants to bed next time, then.” 

“I’d say the same for you two!” 

**Author's Note:**

> ay man listen this ain't my main ship but DAMN. It was cute as hell. I'd probably write more in the future. Maybe. With good enough motivation. Lol. 
> 
> Super short. Super Sweet.  
> I don't think I've ever written anything this short before oop-
> 
> Comments and Kudos appreciated!! <3<3<3<3


End file.
